Avatar: The Forgotten Past
by xxdzippyxdx
Summary: This is a story that I created as a child that I decided to rewrite later in life. It my fanfiction that tells of a story of a forgotten past in the Avatar World. Where a war between the royal families plagued the world, and caused the collapse/destruction of one of the major trading cities in the Southern Water Tribe. This story takes place approx. 10000 years before Aang.


**Prologue**

A strong breeze blew across the ice shelf of the southern continent through the glaciers of a forgotten past. The sun was barely lit hidden beneath an approaching blizzard from the interior of the continent that began to toss and turn the waves of the ocean that crashed against the large blue glaciers that erupted out of the ocean. On the cliffs edge stood large dilapidated tower that overlooked the ocean. Its once majestic beauty once portrayed power, and strength to the people of the region. Now, all that was left was pile of rubble that barely resembled anything of a tower. Only a few pieces of the towers artwork could be recovered from the piles of stone, and blocks of ice that one created this majestic tower.

The wind blew harder as the shadows of the tower danced with the fire that lit through the approaching storm as large snowflakes began to fall from the sky. The thrashing of water became louder as two large dragons approached from the shadows in the middle incased in what seemed its crystal orb was a figure of a man that seemed to dance with the sounds of the ocean. These dragons majestically rose from the ocean towering over men dressed in black armor coated in a red fabric. Their face's masked under the protection of a steel plate. The men cowered, holding up their spears in response to the dragons. The boy from the shadow forced his arms forced in a motion that triggered the duo dragons to lunge forward toward the soldiers below. Before the massive dragons could take the life of the cowering solider, the sound of a lightning bolt erupted from the sky as the boy that danced in the dragons orb covered his heart. The once majestic shadows of dragons melted into the ground as the boy hit the ground nearly a foot from the cliff side. The waves crashed harder almost as if the ocean god himself was angered by a tragedy. The boy's blood oozed from his open wound that matted the white fur of his jacket. A large 6 foot man approached the boy.

" Like all novels." The man spoke in a stern voice.

"Like all journeys… They all have an end, and you son have finally met yours." The man spoke, his voice almost erupting into a cackle as large flames erupted from his foot kicking the injured boy in the chest. The boy looked up as his crystal blue eyes met a young girl dressed in a beautiful fur coat lunge forward for the boy reaching out for him. The world fell silent as his eye trailed back to see the setting sun in the distance of the ocean. Its warm rays cast a blanket over the boy as he felt his body become light. He closed his eyes looking back on his childhood. A time in the boy's life where he was at peace with himself. The world was beautiful and people respected each other. A time where doves flew freely, as the nations of the world grew with roots of the world tied together. All of humanity, all living beings, growing in the garden of life. The boy's body felt warm, as pictures began to form in his mind of that life he once lived…

 **Chapter 1  
The Boy and the Frozen City of the Past**

The air whistled softly, brushing snow around the frozen tundra. Deep within the frozen continent of the south, a city lit up in the warming morning of a new day. Snow blew in all directions creating an image of a snowy tornado. The city soon flourished with life as the morning sun rose within the day. Many people wandered around the city going on their normal duties of their role within the tribe.

The city was enlightened by the crowds of people with smiling faces. A typical day for everyone that roamed the ice paved streets. In every direction people were bending water and ice. These benders performed series of majestic moves that created new beautiful sculptures of local artists. The reflection of the blue colored eyes sparkled in the warm sun that shone high in the sky over the large city lighting up the colors of white and blue shone everywhere. In the upper part of town, buildings were multi-storied and perfectly designed. Their architectural designs resembled temples that many of the rich inhabited. Next to their beautiful homes stretched a long river channel that flowed through the entire city from the ice palace to the center of the city in which a massive fountain gently streamed crystal clear water. In the pool, the element water emblem was engraved deeply. That was the most beautiful thing the city enjoyed. Channels of water lead up and down the streets, and boats full of people traveled down them. All channels led to the Palace of the South. The Palace wasn't exactly any normal palace; it was a place where the counsel of five would meet in place of any normal king. The king was like everyone else; the only thing that set him aside was the notoriety that his family received from his founding fathers that created the vast city. The Palace was tall and finely decorated. It was at least twenty stories high. The style was unique resembling a beautifully cultured design. It was built beside vast mountains that lead to the interior of the continent. The Palace was completed with the emblem of the Element Water. The emblem was a giant crescent moon that had three curved lines going in the middle to the outside of the circle. It gave hope to all people of the South, and it made the people loyal to there country. Bridges were lastly overlapping the channels of water. Connecting each building together. Everything no matter how expanded the city was, everything was connected. In the lower part of town a medium sized wall separated the lower half of town to the upper part of town. A water fall fell from the upper fountain into the city below. On the bottom of the beautiful flowing waterfall twinkled a large pool of water that opened the mouth of the river. Deeply ensketched in basin of water was the symbol of the Southern Water Tribe. Its beautiful circular pattern stretched across the pool preserving its beauty. A beautiful crescent moon, followed by three waves of the ocean to symbolized the water nations most prized spirit gods. In addition 3 jagged lines etched across the middle of the emblem to symbolize the Ice Nation of the south. The ice that symbolized their own style individually from their sister nation of the North. The stairs that curved down the cliff side were finely decorated with designs of south art work. These were called the iced stairs of the south. It was the most common thing used by the people. The channels of water flowed downward toward the lower part of the large ice city. The lower part of town was commonly used for merchants that found many materials to sell to the people of their tribe. Varieties of different fishes and fabric woven by the women of the ice city made of fine fur caught from animals native to the land. Farther down the channel of peaceful blue water, was the training ground for the intermediate waterbenders to become proficient in their training to become masters. Last but not least, the city was completed with the construction of the great wall. The wall was said to be created by a powerful water bender that soon disappeared after the creation of the wall. It was made of giant vast spikes and on the interior of the wall was engraved with South Pole emblem and on the outside a giant Emblem of the element water. Mountains surrounded the city on all four sides. On top on the mountains closest to the wall, giant towers were placed to keep watch of the city and attackers. But these towers were mostly vacant due the peace that circled the globe. Most of the towers were used for tourists to gaze out on the beauty of the ocean. In addition, the only people that were ever in the towers were generals of high power. They were appointed as the "Great Watchers" of the city. They said nothing can get past their eyes. Lastly the city was made up of snow and ice making the city resemble clouds of heaven. This was the place which everyone said was the place of peace and tranquility.  
Deep within the city on the lower side of the massive city a young boy slept in a deep slumber. Wrapped in thick animal fur from the continent's polar bears the boy was awoken by a loud screaming from his mother.  
"Junsaku! Junsaku! Wake up now, you're going to miss your lessons."  
Junsaku woke up to the fresh smell of his favorite meal. Smoke rose up in his house, finding its way outside. It was morning, the time of awakening for all things.  
"Junsaku! Come on you're going to be late!"  
As he arose from his blue fur skinned blanket, he felt a sudden chill. It was going to a really cold day. He leaned over and grabbed his favorite pair of boots. This pair of fur boots were insulated on the inside to prevent any coldness or snow to seep into his shoe to his feet. Junsaku rubbed his eyes. His young light blue eyes became enlightened by the day break. He jumped to his feet and walked to his mother's calming voice. He lifted the brown animal furred curtain from his room to the kitchen to see his mothers smiling face.  
"Why hello there you! I made you your favorite!"  
Junsaku smiled and gave his mother a hug. His mother's hugs always cheered him up even when he was sad. She would cradle him in her arms and he would slowly fall asleep. To him she was the whole world. As soon as he finished embracing his mother he quickly sat on the snowy ground next to an empty space.  
"Mom, where's dad?" Junsaku spoke softly.  
"Your father went out to appoint the general of the armies' progress. You know Master Herku is expecting you at his class."  
Junsaku stared at his plate and began to feast on his breakfast. His mother joined him on the purple mat.  
"Here sweetie, have some rose-wort tea. It will keep you warm, while you practice with your class."  
Junsaku grabbed the steaming porcelain cup from his mother's hands. Smoke arose from the brim of the tea. It's said whoever drinks the tea will be able to survive the coldest weather. It would heat the interior of your body. Junsaku began to sip the tea. Each sip burned his mouth. When his mother turned around, he poured the tea onto the ground.  
"I'm done! I'm going to leave now, mama. I'll be back after lessons."  
He gave his mother a hug and grabbed his blue and white fur-skinned jacket from the wall. It was blue with white hair for his hood. There were also stitches down the middle of his jacket along with a purple design. The trimming for the front was also accompanied by the thick fur trimming of the polar bears. Junsaku's boots were a deep blue color. Everyone else's colors varied from blue to white to purple; the typical colors of the South water tribe Trend. As Junsaku left his house his mother began to prepare for dinner.  
"Be back soon! It's going to a cold night according to the elders."  
Junsaku closed the curtain for the front door and walked outside.  
The wind blew softly in his face. His short brown hair danced with the wind. (would recommend removing this sentence since it basically restates the next sentence) His brown bangs that reached a little past his eye brows flew side to side on the changing wind currents. Within the wind, tiny specks of snow danced around, making it a little more interesting in the area. Junsaku looked around to see the vast new sculptures made by artists. Many resembled totem poles with a wolves head on the very top of them.  
Junsaku walked around the town for a while before looking in the distance at the giant training field where many adults and teenagers trained to become the next greatest warrior of their tribe. Many wielded ice spears that were created to their bending. Their moments were beautiful, as they flowed with a liquid motion bending the light blue water of the south. One thing that was great about living in the tribe was the water's beauty. The snow's white colors mixed with the clear water making a beautiful light blue water that everyone bended with.  
Women in the distance smiled happily while working on their daily chores. People without bending powers would prepare their husbands dinner and create many different clothing. The clothing was the hardest part in the village for anyone to make. The lack of materials and silks from the different parts of the world made it difficult to create many different designs. Many women would take fur skins from different animals that resided in the continents tundra. The clothing's color would be used by the neighboring tribe that lived on the warmer side of the tundra. They grew many agricultural plants such as berries, Rose-wort, and many other plants.  
Women with the ability to waterbend would gather in healing huts and practice with their healing powers for the wounded. They would practice on dummies that had many lines running through them representing the veins and major arteries of a man. It was a custom in their tribe that no women were to practice the art of combat. Teachers rejected the women and only favored men. Men who wished to learn the technique of healing would be rejected as well, and would be known as a weaker member in the tribe.  
Junsaku made his way past the training fields and headed toward the upper part of town where the waterfall and separated the lower half from the upper. On the far side of the fountain a lone small training field rested for young youth children boys start their training early. Many kids his age haven't developed their powers to waterbend until their early teenage years, or their late pre-teen age. It was very rare for kids younger than that age to develop the ability to waterbend. Those whom developed early were destined to be great masters.  
Junsaku looked around for a moment as a lone middle aged man sat in the center of the training field meditating. The day was early and many boys ran as fast as they could from upper and lower parts of town to his training ground. Only a few kids were there early who joined him in a quiet session of meditation before the start of their training.  
Junsaku approached the training ground quietly before the middle aged man looked up at him and smiled.  
"It's about time you made it here, Junsaku. You're late!"

 **Chapter2**

 **The Training Grounds**

The man's voice was a little deep, but still held a strong intimidating tone. The man's eyes were a tranquil blue ocean color. His beard hung about half way down his chest and the sides of his face were shaved. His white hair was neatly tied up with a blue ribbon in a bun while the rest flowed with the wind down his back. His tundra jacket and outfit was like everyone else. However, the only thing that made him different was his long white animal tail looking things that flowed in the front of his jacket. The two on the left and right flowed half way down his chest while the last one in the middle flowed about 2 inches longer than the other two. The man stood tall around 6 feet looking like a giant to the children. The kids formed in a complete line. Three lines formed a giant box with spears in their hands waiting for further instruction from their master. Junsaku looked around and puffed his chest out farther than everyone else to prove his strength to his master. However, within seconds, Junsaku lost balance and fell to the snow-covered ground. Junsaku felt the cold landscape of the snow suddenly freeze his face. IT felt as his face had frozen within seconds(repetitive). Junsaku laid there for a moment, face down in the frozen tundra. He could hear the crunch of approaching footsteps and feel the strong presence above him.  
Junsaku lifted his head slightly to see the two large dark blue boots in front of him. Above that was the upset face of Master Herku. Junsaku immediately felt the uncomfortable stares of his fellow pupils and quickly shot up back into a state of attention. Master Herku just shook his head and walked back down the line. At that moment in time, all Junsaku could do was shake in place. Being confronted by a great master in disrespect scared him down to the bone. Junsaku's face was filled with fear. His pupils shook in place, while his teeth chattered on the spot.  
"Great….. That's a good impression!" was the only thing that Junsaku could think at the moment.  
Within seconds the master seemed to catch everyone off guard. His voice was loud like a great polar bear found deep in their continent. It roared through the kids like ice spears piercing through their bodies.  
"First Position!"  
Junsaku froze for a moment before performing his master's command. Behind him the air whistled. Junsaku's hand flew so fast through the air he could feel the dry air become tampered by his speed. The spear flew past him and landed point down in the ground. Junsaku grasped hold of the spear with his life. Cold trails of sweat began to pour down the back of his head, as another command was hollered from the master's mouth.  
"Defense!"  
Junsaku didn't hesitate, but ripped the spear from the ground and held it firmly in front of him, blocking any attack from penetrating his defense. Junsaku's eyes trailed off the spear for a moment glaring down the line over at his master. Master Herku was examining his students and what they had learned so far. At times he would create an ice spear from his bending and test his pupils' strength in defense against his own.  
Time began to pass, before Mater Herku actually started to teach. By that time Junsaku;s feet had dug deeply within the snow. His toes were frostbitten and snow seeped into his boot, melting and freezing his feet with below zero temperatures. Junsaku could notice the tension that filled the air of honor and will to learn more. Most kids in his class were strong and always persistent to learn more.  
Junsaku gripped the spear tighter each time.  
The spears were made from the strongest parts animal bones. Women on their spear time would take any leftover meat of the bone and wash it, making it nice for the men. Men would then from there take it into their own hands and sand down the pole to make it smooth and easy to carry. Many spears differed from one another though. Some were made of ice at the tip for its blade while others were just sharpened bone down to the point where it could penetrating anything it came in contact with. The animal bones were strong and provided many hunters with an advantage in hunting.  
Master Herku walked swiftly through the lines of kids giving them commands. In the distance, mothers and other curious people watched his teachings. At times some would clap for the good work that their children were performing. Time passed before the lesson was finished. Eventually, everyone dropped their spears neatly in a pile and walked off, returning back to their household or traveling with their friends to their normal activities.  
The sunlight turned dim as the winds became stronger and filled with colder air from the inner continent. Jusaku's face froze from the cold snowy wind hitting his face. The snow on the ground became darker from the passing day. Night was approaching, as everyone in the tribe was prepared for another cold night. Many women grabbed their lanterns and approached merchants who sold oil for their lanterns. The oil was made from the whales that the men in the tribe hunted. However, the price for the oil was expensive, and only the richer people in the tribe could afford to buy it. Many other women collected wood from merchants that were sold cheap. Junsaku's family used wood for mostly everything, the same as other people in his corner of the city. The wood provided them with heat during cold nights, and cooking.  
Junsaku looked around a little more before approaching the large ice stairs that lead to the upper part of town. The stairs were large as Junsaku began to ascend them (would reword this). Every night people from all over the city would come to watch the sunset before beginning their night's practices. The sunset was a beautiful thing to watch. The aroma of colors from the sun mixed with the cool colors of the water and snow, creating a beautiful horizon. Many of the colors mixed with the snow making the snow turn to shades of pinks and reds. Some feared this, while others thought it brought another form of beauty to their tribe. People who feared it thought it was a prediction of the future; the snow melting from the heats and flames of an invasion. Many people ignored that possibility of that ever happening and called people who thought such absurd ideas crazy. Junsaku himself was unsure. He sometimes believed it and sometimes the colors of the sunset and its beauty took over his body as he watched in awe.  
The upper part of town was large and very beautiful compared to below. The upper part of town was filled with sculptures from artists. Many were made of ice and snow that made many shapes. Most artists were women whom had nothing to do. But there was the rare chance that some elder men created statues to add his contribution to the city before passing away. Women loved the ideas of creating animals and many unique shapes and lines. At times, women would create fountains that usually sat outside their houses. Men on the other hand liked to build different things. Totem poles and statues that could scare away evil sprits were their specialties. However, some men liked to create life like statues of great heroes of their tribe. Men who fought and proved their honor before the Counsel of Five.  
Closer to the palace, or as some said the great building, the most beautiful statues were placed. Most of the statues of great heroes and masters were placed next to the canal leading from the palace. The palace for the South was where the water all started. Jets and waterfalls poured out from palace's walls, pouring down to the canal below. Statues were placed next to these canals so that when the master or hero would die, their spirit would always be with the water and always stay loyal to the city. Their spirits could always be with the water and moon spirits and flourish forever in peace and harmony, reaching their true nirvana. Junsaku always questioned his tribe's beliefs, but he was too young to understand its true meaning.

The palace was surrounded by a massive wall with the only entrance being two massive gates that opened up next to the canal. Through this gates in the center of the courtyard erected a massive ice sculpture of the water nations great hero. Rumor has it the hero was once the avatar that found the massive southern water tribe. He was known for brining peace between the multiple tribes across the continent to form a city of peace and beauty. The massive wall that climbed to the sky were said to have been accidently built by the avatar as he sacrificed himself to save his people from barbaric invaders of the other nations. The great ice wall, along with the memorial are rememberence of the once great hero of the south.  
Junsaku looked around more at the canal, running down the center of the city reaching the pool where the great emblem of the southern water tribe was carved. The great waterfall fell into the pool of water below flowing downward through the lower part of town. The air that day was dry, but also attacked his already frost bitten nose.

"I should of finished the tea my mother made for me." Junsaku thought to himself embracing himself through the harsh sub zero temperatures while he waited for his father to meet him to begin his daily volunteer work around the city. However, Junsaku's thoughts turned toward the sounds of mockery coming from the distance. Junsaku listened following the sounds of voices to a small pond surrounded by a beautiful pond surrounded by tundra flowers, and plants.

"Oh look at me… I'm princess Sayaka."

One boy spoke mimicking the frail young girl dressed in fur as white as the snow around her.

"I think I can walk around town in my polar bear fur, and not get noticed. Loser!"

The taller boy spoke pushing the girl to the ground as she hell wiping away her tears!

Junsaku walked over grabbing onto his wooden sword from his previous practice waving it at the bullies that harassed the girl.

"Leave her alone!" Junsaku screamed standing strong in front of the girl that weeped from the bullying.

"Look what he have here brother. It's Junsaku… Oh I am so scared!" The boy mocked, rolling his eyes laughing at the boy's pathetic attempt of bravery. Junsaku's heart raced as he stood ready to fight both boys that were both older, and stronger then himself.

"I said leave now!" Junsaku yelled pointing the tip of his wooden blade at the oldest boy.

The boy laughed running his chest into the blade.

"Oh ouch that really hurts… Not… Idiot." The boy waved his hand and almost instantly Junsaku was tossed aside from a wave of water controlled by the boy.

Without second thought, Junsaku lifted himself from the ground charging at the boy tackling the boy twice his size to the ground. He clenched his fist fight punching the boy in the face. His friend watched in horror as the boy's nose began to drip blood as Junsaku screamed in rage. In the distance guards approached as Junsaku suddenly felt his body become cold, and soaking wet. His body lifted from the boy as ice froze around him. In the distance two guards dressed in blue winter tundra, white furred lining approached the boy.

"What's going on here?" The guard questioned Junsaku noticing the girl crying n the ground next to him.

"Princess… Are you hurt? What did this boy do to you?" The guard firmly asked rushing to her side.

The frail girl lifted herself from the ground standing in front of the boy that saved her from the bullies.

"Let him go!" She yelled protecting the boy from the risk of being punished by the imperial guards.

"He saved me from those bullies. He did nothing wrong."

"But you highness…" The guard hesitantly went to speak.

Sayaka turned facing the boy froze in a sheet of ice. She stood back waving her hand in a way that the once frozen ice cage defrosted into a warm beautiful clear water that caused the boy to fall to the ground. He shivered from the cold as the guards walked over to the girl.

"You are not supposed to be out here princess. You're father would be upset with you that you are becoming friends with some commoner." The men proclaimed grabbing Sayaka escorting her to the castle gates. Junsaku watched as the saddened lonely girl turned around and smiled at him mouthing the words.

"Thank you."

"There you are Junsaku! I have been looking all over for you!" A familiar voice yelled as Junsaku turned to see his father standing before him.

"You silly boy, did you get sidetracked?" His father bright blue eyes stared up at the young girl being escorted by the guards.

"I see… you are becoming friends with the princess?" His father asked smiling down at his son. Junsaku watched as his fathers long dark brown hair blew with the wind as his hair braids danced in front of his face. His father's warming smiling behind his scratchy beard always made Junsaku happy knowing his parents were not angry with him.

His father reached out rubbing Junsaku's drenched hair.

"Son, why are you soaking wet? You are going to catch a nasty cold if we don't get you inside soon!" His father spoke removing his tundra coat placing it on his son. His father shivered for a moment before lifting the bag of wooden logs he had carried in a seal skin bag that he had made with some of his friends on their hunting trip to the inner continent to visit a local tribe.

Junsaku felt the warm embrace of his father's tundra coat as his body began to defrost from the cold water. The air grew cold as the approaching night soon drifted over the city.

"Come my boy help me carry these logs." He father spoke laughing at the boy who swam in his jacket.

"Father you are embarrassing me!" The boy spoke hiding his face behind the hood that covered most of his face.

"Well, you shouldn't have been beating up people." His father laughed shivering from the wind that raised the hair on his skin.

" I am proud of you Junsaku. Lessons with Master Heroku are working out I presume." His father paused.

"That was a very nice thing you did for that girl." His father smiled looking down at the boy at his side staring up at him.

"Just be careful, the royal family doesn't like people who are under class, especially people from the lower side of town."

Junsaku sat there quiet. Hearing his heroic actions being acknowledged by his father made him feel better about himself. Junsaku looked back toward the castle courtyard noticing the massive statue that overlooked the castle's walls. He smiled as he pictured himself being a hero one day that he could be remembered with by a statue.

"Father… Do you think I could be a hero one day and have a statue made after me like the man in the castle courtyard?" Junsaku innocently asked picturing himself fighting bad guys with his shiny sword, while people cheered for him.

His father stopped staring at his son.

"Don't let one heroic action get to your head son. Being a hero is a lot of work. Its not about saving the day… It's about making a difference in people's lives around you. If you work hard son… I am sure you can be the hero that your mind can create." His father spoke lifting the logs from his son.

"Now go son, I have a few things that I must do. Tell your mother I will be home soon." Junsaku smiled walking off into the distance as he spoke the words to himself thinking deeply about the statue that stood in the castle courtyard.

"I want to be a hero one day…"


End file.
